His Friend
by HarryNZ
Summary: Hermione is Harry's friend, and his friend only. Nothing more... Understand? No... Don't worry, Harry doesn't either. *grin* H/H fluff. R&R.


**His friend**

He should have been listening intently to her. 

His hand should have been scribbling across the page, writing down important notes for N.E.W.Ts, his eyes flicking between his parchment and her to let it be known that he was listening to her. 

Except he wasn't. 

Harry should have been doing a lot of things at this precise moment, just what though, he wasn't sure. The logical part of him (Which was shrinking by the second) was telling him he should snap out of it, and just get to work. Yet the finer aspects of Potion making were making no impact on his mind at all. The teenage part of him (also known as the hormonal rush) was telling him to stop looking at her bloody lips, walk over there, plop himself down in her lap and taste the bloody things. 

But why would he do that? 

Hermione was his friend. 

His friend - 

_A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts. _ _A person whom one knows; an acquaintance. _

His friend. 

Understand? 

Nothing more. 

(His friend, In case you missed it) 

He'd never had the slightest inclination of ever feeling anything like this towards her before, so why the hell should he start having said feelings now? 

If only his eyes could comprehend that thought, or at least listen to it and comprehend it. They were still fixed firmly on her lips as they moved ever so slightly against each other, the natural redness of them entrancing him, his body shuddering whenever her tongue brushed across them as she took a breath between her conferring. 

Oh. Dear. Lord. 

He could have groaned. 

Make that Dear Merlin. 

For the first time in his life, Harry was glad that gravity existed to keep him on his arse, to stop him getting up and doing something that would undoubtedly cause several problems. That weak in the knees feeling he got when around members of the opposite sex was also proving to be less annoying than usual. 

_Just keep firmly planted in your seat, Harry. Don't even try to move. As long as you stay right where you are, away from her, away from those stupidly attractive lips... nothing can happen._

Nothing. 

_Nothing_ at all. 

"You're staring," Her voice broke him out of his reverie. Her lips moving more as she raised her voice. "Have you even being listening to me, Harry?" 

"Huh?" He asked stupidly. 

Her eyes slit into a line and she growled softly. 

_Oh No. Don't growl, Hermione. _Anything_, but the growl._

It was becoming harder and harder by the second to stay sitting. 

"I don't know why I even bother sometimes, Harry. N.E.W.Ts are in less than two weeks, and here am I trying to help you bloody well pass and you can't even be bothered listeni--" 

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He interrupted without thinking, his own face showing surprise. Her eyes blinked a few times, and you could see she was shocked, that she was having difficulty in understanding what he had just said. 

He didn't know what had made him say it, the short battle with his subconscious as to what he was supposed to say to get her to be quiet had ended in a harsh defeat for logic. 

The worst thing being that he was totally, utterly, bloody serious. 

"What did you say?" She asked meekly, a few silent moments later. 

His lips couldn't stop themselves anymore. 

"I said -- What would you do if I kissed you right now?" 

"Whatever gives you the idea that I would let you kiss me, right now? We both know that I haven't the slightest insinuation of any thing more than a strictly platonic feelings base for you," She replied in a hasty voice, "Ditto for you, I hope." 

"What if I don't think I feel that way anymore?" 

"Then I think you'll just have to get over it," She replied with less conviction than was obviously meant, "Honestly Harry, We have to get back to work... Now, the use of wormwood in the--" She continued, trying to brush it off, though not succeeding as she was still visibly flustered. 

But he still couldn't focus on what she was saying. Her lips were still moving in the most entrancing manner, and her flushed features just made her seem all the more attractive to him, for reasons that were still unknown to him. 

Merlin. He wanted to kiss her like he had never wanted to kiss anyone else before, not Cho, none his other numerous crushes over the year. He wanted to kiss her like no best friend should ever do, to make her breathless in his wake, surrendering for more. 

He had to do it. 

Obviously, he was never going to get anything done until he did. 

Yes, that was adequate reason surely. 

In an instant, he'd lifted himself off his chair, his books dropping to the floor and he was walking faster and slower than he ever thought he had before. The sound startled her, and she looked up; but it was too late; and obviously the wrong move as Harry was already over her, and before she had time to protest, his lips had settled on hers. 

Though he knew he would go on to tell people that it was a very innocent affair, being there was a very different story. Her hands had come up to push at his chest, to keep him away, but the same rush that was overcoming Harry's body must have been doing the same to hers too as they never managed to reach halfway at their original speed and instead eventually came to _rest_ against his chest, her fingers tracing any bare skin she could find through any of the gaps between the buttons. 

His arms were on the corner of her armchair, and his tongue was nudging at her lips, begging entrance to feel more. The waves of desire were washing him over in levels he'd never felt before, and he simply couldn't get enough of her. He didn't know if he ever would be to. She seemed useless to resist and opened her mouth under his lips; their tongues soon dueling, lips moving in sync with each other. 

When they eventually pulled apart, for lack of air and such, he had a goofy grin on his face, and she was merely staring at him with the most peculiar expression, one of a shocking revelation. Very similar, Harry imagined, to the one that had been adorning his face for the past half an hour. 

"Oh... OH," She whispered, her breathe exhaling. 

"Mmm." He murmured in some kind of agreement, unable to find the ability to string two words together for several more moments. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He repeated a few seconds later as his breath slowed down and the blood began to rush back up towards his head. 

"I think I might say try me..." 

So he did. 


End file.
